Unknown Mystery
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: B/V, Murders everywhere in West Capital City... and one person is linked to these crimes. Who is it and are they innocent or guilty (lemon content). {reposted}
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: hey just an idea! Read and review! Hell… flame me if you'd like! I don't care!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Unknown Mystery  
By: Vegeta's Blue-haired Angel  
  
  
  


  
  
"The Dragon has struck again!" the television anchor reported, "Oliver Wadpaperspitballz, rich playboy, was murdered last night. Police found him in his million-dollar mansion dead on the floor, his throat was ripped out, his stomach was gutted and his inners lying all over the French carpet in his living room. Police are still looking for the rest of his missing body parts…"  
  
"WHAT? THEY HAVEN'T CAUGHT HIM YET?" Dr. Briefs exclaimed.  
  
"Caught who, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she entered the den. Bulma, who was seated in the far corner of the den, looked up from her fashion magazines in interest.  
  
"WHO? THIS MAN HAS BEEN ON THE NEWS FOR THE PAST THREE WEEKS!" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"Uh-huh…" Mrs. Briefs said, motioning for him to continue. Dr. Briefs growled.  
  
"The Dragon? The one who has killed five entrepreneurs." He said, hoping she would get what he was trying to imply.  
  
"But why are YOU so upset?" she asked, looking utterly confused.  
  
"I am upset because those entrepreneurs were some of my leading competitors! I might as well set up a monopoly at this rate!" he said.  
  
"Ooo! I just love games!" Mrs. Briefs said, dumbly. In the corner Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey dad?" she said, just realizing something, "How do you know the Dragon is male?" Dr. Briefs just shrugged.  
  
"Just a feeling!" he said, nervously, then standing and walking quickly out of the room.  
  
"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Mrs. Briefs asked, "First he wants to play games then he…"  
  
"Um Mom?" Bulma said, a little unsure of her mother, "I don't think that was what dad was talking about."  
  
"What do you mean dear?"  
  
"I mean when he said 'monopoly' he meant it as when an entrepreneur buys all of his/her competitors so you can only buy certain goods from their store…"  
  
"Oh Bulma! I think you're confused! Maybe you should get some rest!" she said, walking out of the den, a cheery smile plastered to her face. Bulma shook her head.  
  
'I wonder why dad was so nervous.' Bulma thought, 'I've never seen him like that before! Probably just worried about getting hurt or something! But he needn't to be!'  
  
Bulma turned the television back on.  
  
"Now we have an interview with police chief Squaggleprackly…" the news broadcaster said, showing the interview.  
  
"So Chief, how do you know the Murderer is called, 'Dragon'." A reporter asked.  
  
"The Murderer always writes his name on the wall in his victim's blood." Chief Squaggleprackly replied.  
  
"Chief! Do you have any leads on whom the murderer might be?" another reporter asked.  
  
"No! But mark my words! We WILL find who ever this murderer is!" Squaggleprackly said.  
  
"SIR! Is it true that ex- cop Yamucha Dimsun is going to help you with the case?"  
  
"Yes! Dimsun will help us! He's the one who figured out the last murder case!" Squaggleprackly said.  
  
"When will he start?"  
  
"Tonight! He's already at the laboratory trying to look for evidence!" Squaggleprackly said. Bulma turned off the television.  
  
'Yamucha? I can't believe he's going to help! Especially after what happened last time!' Bulma thought, 'He almost got killed! I didn't think he had enough guts to go back!'  
  
~*~ Later that night ~*~  
  
  
  
"Bye MOM! I'm leaving!" Bulma shouted as she walked out the door.  
  
"Have a nice time, dear!" Mrs. Briefs replied, as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Where is she going?" Dr. Briefs asked as he entered to kitchen.  
  
"Oh! She is going out with that Chinerickery fellow! I think he was the son of that one entrepreneur that tried to steal your capsule idea, dear." Mrs. Briefs said, blankly. Dr. Briefs growled under his breath and left the room.  
  
~*~ To Bulma ~*~  
  
Bulma was quite enjoying herself, on her date with her latest fling. So far they went out to dinner in a fancy restaurant and enjoyed themselves on the dance floor.  
  
Chris' car came to a halt. Bulma looked up. In front of her was a mansion as big as Capsule Corp.  
  
"Here we are." Chris purred, "Now follow me! I have something to show you!" Bulma and Chris started up the stairs to the front door. He led her up a grand staircase and into a star lit room. Bulma walked to the middle of the room. Chris flicked on a light and closed the door. Once the golden light filled the room, Bulma, was able to see what the furnishings clearly. There was a huge bed, which seemed as if you could get lost in it, covered with red, silky sheets. It was accented with heart shaped pillows.  
  
'What kind of fag is this?' she asked herself as she scanned the rest of the room.  
  
"So… do you like? All the servants live on the lower floors and have retired for the night… no distractions, no uninvited guests…" he said, trailing off, looking lustfully at her.  
  
'I wish I was wearing something more modest…" Bulma thought, scolding herself for her 'unique' fashion sense. She was wearing a black dress that came up to her knees. It had a low V- neck cut, showing a large amount of cleavage.  
  
Chris sauntered up to her, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I don't think we should do this, Chris…" Bulma said, once the broke apart.  
  
"Why not, Bulma?" he asked.  
  
"I am everything you want in a man… I have good looks, intelligents, AND I'm rich!" he said.  
  
"What the hell do you take me for? I am not some slut you picked up on the street who would start drooling over you for your money! I am also rich! I do not need you to brag about yourself to me! I know all about you!" she said, starting towards the door. Suddenly she was grabbed by the waist and flung onto the bed. She felt Chris press his body to hers, knocking the air out of her.  
  
"I ALWAYS get what I want!" he said, his breath ragged in her ear, "No woman has ever turned me down, you shall not start! If there is one thing I don't have… its patients. Don't get on the wrong side of me, Bulma, and everything will be fine."  
  
"You know what? Your right! Why bother fighting you and getting hurt?" Bulma said, huskily.  
  
~*~NEXT DAY~*~  
  
"Another murder victim for the Dragon!" The news reporter said, shaking his head, on television, "Rich Christopher Chinerickery was found dead, last night, by a young woman and heiress of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs. Briefs claims to have found Chinerickery lying in bed, next to her, dead! She is being taken in for further questioning."  
  
"WHAT?" Dr. Briefs roared, jumping up and running to the front door, "My daughter should not be questioned like this!"  
  
~*~Police Station~*~  
  
"Alright Ms. Briefs! I am NOT playing games here!" Police chief said, sternly, "Tell me AGAIN how you found Chinericker!"  
  
"Chief I am NOT playing games! AND I already told you I found him dead next to me and called the police!" she said. Suddenly the door slammed open.  
  
"Yamucha?" Bulma called.  
  
"Bulma! Are you alright?" Yamucha said, gathering her into his arms.  
  
"Y-yes, now that you're here!" Bulma exclaimed, melting into his embrace.  
  
BAM(excuse me for the lack of sound effects.)!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" roared Dr. Briefs from the door.  
  
"Briefs!" Police chief exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?" he asked as he slowly started towards the chiefs, "The real question is what is my DAUGHTER doing here? I demand to know the meaning of this! My daughter should not be treated like some common criminal, being accused and questioned in this… this place!"  
  
"Yes your daughter is a suspect… but we know it is the 'Dragon!' Now the only question is who the Dragon is!" Chief said.  
  
"What do you mean she's a suspect?" he roared.  
  
"What I mean is she was the only one, as far as we know, to have interacted with Chinericker last night. The servants said that Chinericker dismissed them for the night and went out!"  
  
"I can tell you one thing! My daughter is not the one who killed Chinericker!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because… I just am… my daughter wouldn't hurt the hairs on anyone's head! I can guarantee that!"  
  
"Well… still we are going to keep her for questioning!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Don't worry, Dr.! I'll bring Bulma home, safe and sound!" Yamucha interrupted, "I promise!"  
  
"Grr… Fine!" Briefs said, as he turned and stomped out of the room.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How do you guys like? Please Read and Review!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or the really amazing restaurant 'Cracker Barrel'

Unknown Mystery 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel****

**Last time:**

"I can tell you one thing! My daughter is not the one who killed Chinerickey!"  
  


  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  


  
"Because… I just am… my daughter wouldn't hurt the hairs on anyone's head! I can guarantee that!"  
  


  
"Well… still we are going to keep her for questioning!"  
  


  
"But…"  
  


  
"Don't worry, Dr.! I'll bring Bulma home, safe and sound!" Yamucha interrupted, "I promise!"  
  


  
"Grr… Fine!" Briefs said, as he turned and stomped out of the room.

"All right, Ms. Briefs!" chief said, "Let's continue questioning."

Hours later Bulma walked out of the Police Station, Yamucha next to her, ready to go home.

"Hey babe! What do ya say we go out to eat first? I'm starved!" Yamucha exclaimed. Bulma laughed, but not in her usual way. This laughter was shrill and nervous.

"Bulma? Are you all right? You didn't get too shaken in there did you?" Yamucha asked, 

nervous.

"N-no! Why would you say that?" Bulma asked.

"You just sound a little nervous? Maybe I should take you back home, now." 

"No! No! I'm fine! Let's go out! I could really use some fun right about now!" Bulma said with strained cheeriness.

"All right." Yamucha said, a little unsure. Yamucha opened the door of his car, and Bulma stepped in. Making sure she was all the way in the car, Yamucha shut the door. He walked over to the driver side and stepped in.

Turning the key, the engine roared to life. Yamucha sighed, contently. He loved his car, very much, the way it starts up roaring like a lion and then settles down into a comfortable purr. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew how he adored this car. 

'Sometimes,' she thought, 'I think he has a better understanding and love for cars than woman!' Yamucha slowly turned the car into reverse and backed out of his parking space.

"So… Bulma what were you doing with the Chinerickey fellow?" Yamucha asked, jealousy evident in his voice.

"Well… My mom thought it would be a good idea that I got out more and hooked me up with this guy!" Bulma said.

"That doesn't mean you have to SLEEP WITH HIM!" Yamucha said.

"You have no idea what I went through just to stop from being raped… yes Yamucha he was going to rape me! Don't you dare look like that!" Bulma said, looking at Yamucha's shocked face.

"Do you think I really wanted to sleep with that fag? Do you remember what he was like in high school?" she asked him.

"Yea. I remember. Always looking a little too lustful at you for my taste." Yamucha said, his expression darkening.

"Humph! Well he went a little too far! I am glad he's dead! He deserved it!" Bulma said. Yamucha glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, a little suspicious.

"Anyway! Where are we going to eat?" Bulma asked.

"I was thinking… the Cracker Barrel?" Yamucha suggested.

"Sure! You know how I love that place!" Bulma said, happiness in her voice.

"Right! Cracker Barrel then!" Yamucha said, shifting his car so slowly it was as if he thought it was made out of glass. Bulma snorted in disgust.

A couple minutes later they arrived at Cracker Barrel, and were soon seated.

"Good evening! Oh! Hello Yamucha! I mean… my name is Cindy and I'll be your waitress this evening!" the waitress said, blushing staring at Yamucha.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" she asked, keeping her eyes fixed on Yamucha.

"I'll have a root beer!" Yamucha said, the waitress looked like she was going to faint from happiness.

"I'll have an orange ~n~ cream soda!" Bulma said, loudly. The waitress looked at her, as if she was just realizing she was there and gave her a look that plainly said, 'How dare you say something to me and cause me to take my eyes away from the god sitting across from you.'

Bulma stared back at her. They were in a full-fledged staring contest when someone clearing their throat caused them to look away. It turned out it was Yamucha. The waitress turned away, blushing furiously, and walked away.

"So where do you know her from?" Bulma asked, in interest.

"Well… I met her at the bar a couple days ago! And we erm…" Yamucha said, but was cut off by Bulma covering his mouth with her hand. 

"Shhh… I do NOT need to know!" Bulma said, taking her hand away from Yamucha's mouth after he absently kissed it. 

They sat in silence. Yamucha studied Bulma's face. He loved the way the oil lamp enhanced her features (Just so you know the lights are dimmed and the brightest light source is the light coming from the oil lamps on the tables).

Bulma, however did not notice this, she was looking elsewhere. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked over at it. It was someone in the corner of the restaurant watching her. She couldn't make out the figure, but she could feel their eyes on her. Shrugging she decided to ignore it. She turned her attention to the other person at her table.

Bulma was surprised to see Yamucha staring at her. She was about to comment when the waitress, Cindy, was back and setting their drinks down. Cindy locked her eyes again at Yamucha's face, which still hadn't removed them from Bulma's face. Cindy looked at Bulma, her eyes green with jealousy.

'She doesn't have to worry!' Bulma thought to herself, 'Yamucha and I aren't an item or anything!'

"Are you ready to order?" Cindy asked.

"Hm? Oh… yea! Hee hee! I'll have…" Yamucha said, giving his order.

"And you?" Cindy snapped at Bulma.

"Well… I'll have the same, Yam-chan has such impeccable taste in food!" Bulma said sweetly, enjoying the way Cindy's face turned red to scarlet to purple.

"Very Good!" was all she said before she stepped away. Bulma busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yamucha asked, finally removing his eyes from Bulma's face.

"Just the way she reacted when I called you Yam-chan! It was hilarious! Looks like she wants you back!" Bulma said, giggling.

"Well she really wasn't as good as…" Yamucha said, trailing off.

"Yamucha?" Bulma asked, a little worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yuppers! Just fine!" Yamucha said, turning a little red around the ears. He was embarrassed.

"Ok!" Bulma said, trying to fight a laugh, and succeeded. Then she got the feeling of being watched, again. The little hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up.

"Um… I need to use the restroom!" Bulma said, excusing herself. She just needed to cool down and freshen up a bit. She walked past the table with the mysterious watcher (*snorts* 

That was weird but I hope you know what I mean like that!).

Bulma walked into the ladies room and let out a sigh.

'Tonight has been really weird!' she thought.

After freshening up she walked back out to the table, a little less nervous. The mysterious person was still at the table. She stiffened as she walked by. She reached the table and not to her surprise, Cindy was sitting there flirting with a disgusted looking Yamucha. Yamucha's faced brightened as he saw Bulma walking towards the table. Cindy looked over her shoulder at what was suddenly interesting Yamucha. She saw Bulma and immediately removed her fat ass (This is not directed to anyone, except the character in my story, named Cindy) from the chair.

Bulma smirked and sat down.

"So what did the waitress want? A tip?" Bulma asked, playfully.

"Yea! I bet!" Yamucha said, laughing.

They joked all through their meal and while Yamucha was paying. Bulma looked back at the waitress who was staring sorrowfully at Yamucha's retreating back and broke out it a fit full of giggles. Then she looked back at the table where the mystery person was seated and didn't see anyone's form in the shadow.

'Must have left!' she thought, as they headed out to Yamucha's car, 'But for some reason I it still feels like I'm being watched.

Little did she know, she was being watched.

~A little while later~

Yamucha's car slowed down as the Capsule Corp complex (Try saying that 5x fast!) loomed up ahead. Pulling into the driveway Yamucha eased his car to a stop. He got out and rushed over to Bulma's door and opened it for her. Bulma stepped out.

"Thanks Jeeves!" she said, laughing.

"Very Good, madam!" Yamucha said, laughing with her, as they headed off to the building.

"Thanks Yamucha! You really made my evening!" Bulma said, once they reached the door.

"Anytime Bulma!" he said, leaning in for a kiss. The kiss was short and shy. Almost like a boy and a girl on their first date. It was the nervousness, that one wouldn't accept, and tension that made it that way.

"Goodnight!" Bulma said, as she headed inside.

"Goodnight!" Yamucha whispered to the closing door.

Bulma scolded herself for doing that. She should've known better. She was hurt many times by Yamucha, even though they remained friends, and she knew that she DIDN'T love him. Her heart, for now, was wild and free.

Heading upstairs she bumped into someone. She was sure she was going to fall down the stairs when two muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist, to stop her fall.

"Vegeta? What are you doing up so late?" Bulma asked, checking her watch. It was…OMG… 2:03 AM! They must have been at that restaurant longer than she thought, good thing it was open 24/7.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, woman!" he said, steadying her.

"Fine! Be like that!" she said, not yelling so she didn't wake anyone up.

"I will be!" he countered, letting her go, almost reluctantly. He started to walk towards his room when he looked over his shoulder and said, "Be careful, woman! It's not safe to be out at this time of night! Not even with that scar faced weakling!" 

"Wait! How did you…" she said, trailing off, realizing he was gone. My Goodness, that man was an enigma.

Vegeta cursed himself for almost loosing his self-control! Oh how he wanted to take her right then and there, but then he remembered her with that scar-faced weakling and growled. He looked down at his hardening member and decided it was time for a cold shower. 

Stepping into the bathroom connected to his room he stripped of all clothing. He turned on the tap, letting the cold water run.

He stepped under the ice-cold spray, letting the water run over his entire body. He tried not envisioning her soft lips, the way they molded every word, the way her eyes burned with a blue fire, the way... Grrrr! He couldn't let these thoughts keep entering his mind!

 Every so often he would let her image seep into his mind during training. That only made him train harder. Maybe it was a good thing that he was training harder!

Bulma stood shocked. Oh, how she hated it when he disappeared like that! It was truly annoying! Shrugging she turned around, suddenly the sound of running water was heard through the empty hallway.

'Doesn't waste a minute does he?' she asked herself.

'Maybe I had more of an effect on him than I thought!' she thought, giggling to herself about the absurdity of the statement, 'The Saiyan Prince being affected by a pathetic weak earthling! Pah! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard of!'

Oh how wrong she was…

*          *         * (The Police Station…)

Yamucha went right to the Police Station after he dropped Bulma off.

"Dimsun!" Chief yelled as he walked out of the Police Station.

"Chief!" Yamucha said, and saluted.

"We want you to return to the scene of the murder and check for any evidence we might have overlooked!" Chief said.

"Right!" Yamucha said, stepping carefully into his car. The chief rolled his eyes as he watched Yamucha treat the car as if it was glass.

'He was always a little _too_ fond of that car!' Chief mused.

Yamucha bobbed his head as he listened to the music his car was giving off. It was such an enchanting melody.

'Not like the rock Bulma listens to!' he thought. 

He was listening to the charming music of classic dulcimer. This type of music always helped him concentrate. 

Sooner than he expected, he arrived at his destination. Locking his car, he set out towards the house.

Gingerly stepping over the Police tape he stopped and examined the house. Even though the murder happened yesterday the house looked like it had been deserted for years. The windows were dark and from the way the shadows hit it, it almost looked as if it was in disrepair. 

Of course Yamucha knew it wasn't, he knew that Chinerickery had taken very good care of his house and all it's inhabitants.

He also knew that Chinerickery had a couple rape reports against him at the Police Station, all of which he was pardoned because of his poking, prying and blackmailing.

Stepping inside the house, Yamucha, headed straight for the bedroom.

Once there he did a thorough inspection. Checking under the bed he disgustedly found a pair of women's silky black panties. He shuddering, he hoped they weren't Bulma's.

Very carefully he placed them onto the bed. After a while of shuffling through Chinerickery's room, he found nothing. 

Looking over the room Yamucha saw a spot of blood on the floor. 

Slipping on some latex gloves he inspected the glove. Nothing…

He was about to turn away when he saw, near the spot of blood, under a small crack in the wall, was something shiny. He bent down and slowly removed it from the wall.

It was a knife… with a strand of blue hair on it…

**Author's Note:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Who do YOU think it is? 


	3. Chapter III

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! How are ya? Good? That's Kewl! LOL! There is MAJOR citrus in the middle of the chapter! Nothing too bad, but I still wouldn't call it a lemon! Would YOU call it a lemon? I don't know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or the really amazing restaurant 'Cracker Barrel'

Unknown Mystery 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel****

**Last time:**

He was about to turn away when he saw, near the spot of blood, under a small crack in the wall, was something shiny. He bent down and slowly removed it from the wall.

It was a knife… with a strand of blue hair on it…

Yamucha gasped, it couldn't be! It had to be some mistake! It had to be a fluke!

'Yea! That's it! A fluke! I'll get the strand tested for DNA and it'll be someone else's!" Yamucha said, getting up. The walk out of the house was longer than Yamucha remembered it. Maybe he took a wrong turn. It was pretty easy to get lost in this house, and this was the first time he's ever been in this house.

Suddenly all the lights went out. Yamucha gasped. He couldn't find his way out of this blasted house.

Yamucha looked around for the police tape, which led him to the scene of the murder. There was none. It looked as if it was taken down. Where could it be?

Yamucha walked around the house for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a shadow to his left, moving caught his eye.

"W-who's there?" Yamucha called.

"You don't sound so confident!" whispered a husky voice in his ear.

'She sounds so familiar!' he thought.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her hands over his chest. Yamucha moaned.

"What do y-y-you w-want?" Yamucha asked, turning around, trying to get a look at her face. He couldn't her face was shrouded with shadows.

"You!" said the woman, in a low voice, almost a purr.

"W-what?" he asked, his eyes trailing lower, stopping at her breasts. He started to drool.

"Follow me, stud!" she said, taking his hand, leading him down a dark hallway.

She came to an abrupt stop, and opened a door, still leading him, into the room.

The next thing Yamucha knew, he was on the bed, naked, on top of the mystery woman. He still couldn't make out her face it was way too dark.

Suddenly Yamucha was drowning in lust. He thrust deep and long into the mystery woman, until both crashed down in pleasure and came back to reality. Yamucha was still in a daze when the mystery woman spoke.

"Do you have any leads on the murderer?" she asked.

"I- I found a p-p-piece of b-blue h-hair on a b-blood c-covered kn-knife! It m-might be B-Bulma's b-but I-I don't w-want to b-believe I-it!" Yamucha barely got out.

"So you believe it was this Bulma person?" the mystery woman said.

"Y-yes!" Yamucha stammered.

"I'm sorry! I just can't let you distribute this evidence to the police!" she said.

"W-what?" Yamucha said.

The mystery woman reached under the bed and pulled out a gun. She raised it to Yamucha's head.

"I'm sorry! I really like you too!" the enigmatic woman said, pulling the trigger.

"Nooo…" Yamucha yelled, just before being shot in the head. That was the last time anyone ever heard, Yamucha.

The mystery woman, laughed as she got off of Yamucha's corpse. Getting dressed she looked out the window at the moon, dawn was quickly approached. She quickly turned around, blue hair flashing in the light of the fading moon.

*           *           *

"Yamucha Dimsun was found dead, this morning, by Chief Squaggleprackly." A reported announced on TV.

"WHAT??" Bulma screamed, as she turned the TV up louder.

"Here is Chief Squaggleprackly to give us the details…"

"Last night I sent my best man, Dimsun, to gather more details/evidence on the murders." Squaggleprackly said.

"He never reported to the Police Department, last night or this morning. I called his apartment… no answer. I decided to check it out for myself and went to Chinerickery's former house. His car was still outside, and anyone who knew Dimsun knew he was very fond of his car." Squaggleprackly continued. 

"WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?" Bulma screamed at the TV.

"I went into the house and searched all over, for hours. Finally I arrived at a room, which looked as if it hadn't been used for years. There on the bed I saw *shudder* Yamucha with his face blown off. He was nearly unrecognizable!" Squaggleprackly said, trailing off.

"How could you tell it was him?" the reporter said.

"I checked for ID and found his police badge, his license and various picture, of his car, girlfriends…" Squaggleprackly named.

Bulma picked up the TV and threw it across the kitchen.

"How could this happen?" Bulma screeched.

"WOMAN! STOP YELLING!" Vegeta shouted, barely dodging the TV.

"Get the HELL away from me!" Bulma screeched, "I can YELL all I WANT!"

"YOU LEAVE! I'M GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT!" he said, walking to the fridge.

Tears started to well up in Bulma's eyes and she ran out of the room and into her own, slamming her door and collapsing on her bed, sobbing.

Vegeta heard this and rolled his eyes. As he ate her sobbing got louder and felt kind of guilty.

'Was I the one who made her cry?' he asked, himself. Then his pride took over.

'She's just a pathetic weak human! I should go up there and make her stop! It is becoming annoying!' he thought, but was just making an excuse to see her.

He stomped up the stairs and stopped before her door, he hesitated for a moment before slamming open and stalking in.

"WOMAN! SHUT UP! YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE!" Vegeta growled. Bulma looked up from her bed, her eyes puffy and red. Tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Woman…" he said, unsure, walking towards her bed, kneeling next to her, "Why do you cry?"

Bulma sniffed before answering.

"Y-Yamucha!" she stammered as a fresh onslaught of tears came.

"Grrrr… How many times have I told you to stop see this weakling! He only causes you pain!" Vegeta said, his voice getting soft.

"N-no! You don't understand! He was murdered! Shot in the face!" Bulma said, wiping her eyes. Vegeta didn't know what to do so he got on the bed next to her and held her, as she sobbed into his chest.

They sat there, like that, for a while. Bulma's sobbing calmed down and she looked up at Vegeta, who was lying with his eyes closed. He opened one, and then the other.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Hn?" Vegeta replied.

"Thank you!" she said, reaching up and kissing him softly on his lips before laying her head on his chest. Vegeta stared at her bewildered, before smirking. He could relax _a little_ before training, right?

*           *           *

Vegeta woke with a start. What time was it? He looked at the clock, next to Bulma's bed. It was… 5:37 PM! He looked outside, it was starting to get dark out. He looked at the little female, laying on his chest and sighed.

"I can't let this happen again!" he snarled, getting up placing Bulma gently on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, he didn't know what possessed him to do it… but he did… Vegeta leaned close and kissed Bulma on the forehead before opening her window and flying towards the gravity room, to train.


	4. Chapter IV

Author's Note: Hey guys! How are ya? Good? That's Kewl! LOL! There is MAJOR citrus in the middle of the chapter! Nothing too bad, but I still wouldn't call it a lemon! Would YOU call it a lemon? I don't know!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z 

Thanks: Thank you to DT for presenting me with Linsy

              Thank you to SC for presenting me with Victoria

              Thank you to May for presenting me with May

Unknown Mystery 

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel

Last time:

Vegeta woke with a start. What time was it? He looked at the clock, next to Bulma's bed. It was… 5:37 PM! He looked outside; it was starting to get dark out. He looked at the little female, laying on his chest and sighed.

"I can't let this happen again!" he snarled, getting up placing Bulma gently on the bed. He stared at her for a moment, he didn't know what possessed him to do it… but he did… Vegeta leaned close and kissed Bulma on the forehead before opening her window and flying towards the gravity room, to train.

*          *          *

"What am I going to do?" The police chief asked himself, "My best detective is gone! GONE!"

"Don't worry, chief! The boys and I will do the best we can!" a loyal, but rather stupid police officer replied. Suddenly the door crashed down.

"I don't think _your best_ is good enough!" came a feminine voice. The police chief and the officer looked up. They gasped at the sight. 

Three females stood at the door. One had curly blonde hair in a ponytail, with a strand hanging in front of her face. She had clear blue eyes, which stared coldly at the chiefs.

The second was a young pale skinned Mexican with dark brown hair held up with pigtails, and dark brown eyes, looking at chief colder than her partner.

The third had brown hair with purple highlights. She had dark green eyes with brown around the pupil. Usually, those eyes, bright and happy, now full of regret and hatred.

"Linsy? Victoria? MAY?" the chief gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? You should know you fucking bastard! You are the fucking one who shipped us off on that fucking mission expecting us to get fucking lost! Right, bitch?" Victoria, the Mexican one answered.

"How did you…?" the chief started.

"How did we get back here? We survived that jungle and it's cannibal inhabitants! Gajet is dead!" Linsy, the blonde, spat.

"How…?" the chief started again.

"Here, asshole! Let Linsy remind you!" Victoria sneered.

"Thank you, Victoria!" Linsy said.

---Flashback--- (AN: /…/ is when the present Linsy… narrates)

"Linsy! I have an assignment for you, Victoria, May and of course your faithful dog, Gajet!" Chief of Agents Squaggleprackly started.

"What kind of assignment?" Linsy interrupted.

"You are to report to the Amazon Rainforest to help the locals with a slash and burn problem!" Squaggleprackly continued.

"When are we going to leave?" Linsy questioned.

"Tomorrow! Your jets are being prepared with supplies right now! I would like you to inform the others of your task!" Squaggleprackly said.

"Why are you sending ALL of us? I mean Gajet and I could get this done in a couple days?" Linsy asked.

"It is harder than you think… and you might need all the help you could get!" Squaggleprackly said, something mysterious glinting in his eyes.

"All right." Linsy said, suspiciously, turning and walking out of the room.

*          *          *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Victoria shouted, causing Linsy, May and Gajet wince.

"You understood me!" Linsy snapped.

"Why is he sending all of us?" May asked, calmly this time.

"He said he was taking precautions or something like that…" Linsy stated, shrugging her shoulders. 

"Precautions my ass!" Victoria shouted.

"We have to do it! We should be back in a couple of days." May said.

"You're right… Let's just get this over with!" Victoria sighed, shrugging.

_/L: A couple days later we were on our way to the Amazon Rainforest! Everyone was eager to get the mission over with! _

_V: Yea and I really was fucking mad at you!_

_M: Shh… Victoria! Calm down!_

_V: *grumbles* fine!/_

"Look! There!" May said, pointing to the forest below the jet.

"Wow! It's fucking huge!" Victoria said.

"Duh! It practically fills up the whole top part of South America!" Linsy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuuuuse me, Mrs. I-know-everything-in-da-whole-wide-world!" Victoria taunted.

"Oh shut up will you… you… you… potty mouth!" Linsy said, her anger growing. Victoria laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

"No! I just won't stoop to your level of speaking!" Linsy said, turning away.

"Hey you guys! Lets stop fighting and get this over with!" May said.

"Yea! May's right!" Linsy said, glaring at Victoria, who merely 'hmph'-ed.

The jet landed and all three girls, and Gajet, jumped out.

"Look over there!" May said, pointing to an Amazon villiage, "There coming to greet us!"

"Um… May? I don't think they're greeting us in the way you think!" Victoria said, as the savages surrounded them. 

The next thing they knew all three girls, and Gajet, were tied up and left in one of the many huts.

"Coming to greet us, huh?" Linsy said, looking at May.

"Well excuuuuse me!" May said, "I didn't know they were going to do this!"

"None of us fucking did! So let's just stop fighting and figure a damn way to get the hell out of here!" Victoria interjected.

"She's right!" May said, struggling with her binding.

"These aren't real ropes! They're something stronger!" Linsy said, examining her binding.

"Wait! Look at Gajet!" May said, pointing to Gajet who was biting her ropes and effectively tearing them.

"Good doggy!" Victoria said, once Gajet freed herself, "Now come and untie me!"

"Ah good to be free!" May said, once all their ropes were off, "Now let's get out of here!"

"Yea!" Victoria and Linsy agreed. All the agents jumped out one of the window flaps only to be greeted with many angry faces.

"Muck luck luck!" one of them screamed and the savages charged. The agents fought until every one of the savages were off.

"Gajet?" Linsy cried, seeing her faithful dog lying on the ground, "Wake up Gajet!"

"What's wrong!" Victoria asked, looking at the dog worried.

"Gajet she… she's dead!" Linsy said.

"Yea and we're going to be too if we don't get moving!" May said, looking at the savages who were getting off the ground and charging towards them.

"Yaaa!" Victoria shouted as she jumped into a tree, escaping the savages' grabbing hands, "Come on guys!" The other girls followed Victoria's lead. 

Soon they lost the savages, but also, unfortunately lost themselves.

/_Victoria: That's about it! We were stuck in the Amazon Rainforest! _

_Chief: How did you get home?_

_Victoria: Why do YOU care?/_

*          *          *

Bulma woke with a start. All memories came flooding back in a torrent of blurs.

"Yamucha," she moaned as she got out of bed, "I can't believe you're gone!"

"Bulma dear? Are you up yet?" Mrs. Briefs called from downstairs.

"Yea mom! Just getting up now!" Bulma called, as she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Finally up, lazy woman?" Vegeta asked, as she walked in the kitchen. Bulma simply "humph"-ed wondering what happened to the patient caring man that appeared last night.

"Where's dad?" Bulma asked, looking around the kitchen. Her father was usually up sitting at the table with the newspaper in his hand sipping coffee and commenting on different science related articles to Mrs. Briefs, who in turn usually just nodded and smiled (When all else fails, and you STILL don't understand, just nod and smile).

"Your father? Well last time I saw him he was in his lab playing with his… Oh what do you call them… those army knives…?" Mrs. Briefs replied, scratching her head.

"Oh!" Bulma said, sprinting to her father's lab.

"Dad?" she cried, as she opened the laboratory door. There was a sudden shuffling noise, like someone was hiding something.

"Y-yes dear?" Dr. Briefs called back up the stairs, after the shuffling noise stopped.

"Dad? What are you doing playing with those old army knives?" Bulma asked, coming down the stairs.

"How did you…" he started, but stopped making a choking noise.

"Mom told me," Bulma said, shrugging, "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"N-nervous? I'm afraid I'm not following!" Dr. Briefs said, not meeting Bulma's eyes.

"You've been really jumpy lately." Bulma stated.

"It's just the 'Dragon,' that's all." Dr. Briefs said, a little too quickly.

 "All right…" Bulma said, disbelief in her voice, "Well breakfast is ready and we'd better get up there soon before the royal pain in the ass eats everything!" 

*          *          *

"So what are you girls doing here?" Chief asked.

"We're here to show you that we can do better than that 'Dimsun' bitch!" Victoria spat.

"Yea! We know that you got fired after that little 'incident' with May, Victoria and I! We want to know why? Why you did it? And for revenge we're going to get your fired from this one too! How long did it take you to get this job? What contacts did you have who would overlook your blunder and hire you?" Linsy asked.

"SIR!" a police officer ran into chief's office.

"What is it?" he spat.

"Some of the men are leaving because of Dimsun's death!" the officer said, his voice shaky.

"WHY?"

"They think that they'll get killed as well… like the way Dimsun did!"

"Get them in my office, NOW!"

"Yessir!"

"Girls! I'm afraid we'll have to talk another time… as for the case you are free to do as you choose!" chief said, dismissing them with his hand.

"Fine! But we WILL solve this case!" May said, stalking out of the room, her friends behind her.

*          *          *

RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG (Damn! Do I suck at sound effects or what?)

"Hello?" Bulma asked, as she picked up the phone.

"Bulma! Oh Bulma! How are you!" Chi-Chi asked.

"Chi-Chi? I'm fine, why? What's wrong?" Bulma asked, a little confused at her friends tone.

"Nothing but I heard about Yamucha and you and the 'Dragon,' and how you got arrested…" Chi-Chi said.

"Whoa! Chi-Chi! Calm down! BREATH!" Bulma said.

"Ok! Sorry this is just so over whelming! I can't help it! What happened at the police station and YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS CHINERICKERY?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"Yes Chi-Chi! Not that I really wanted too…" Bulma sighed.

"NOT THAT YOU WANTED TO?" Chi-Chi screamed.

"No! Do you know it was either that or be raped! I would rather not be raped! Besides he wasn't THAT good! Even though I know you had a cruuuuuush on him!" Bulma said, the last part in a singsong voice. 

"What? How dare you! Not any more! Why if Goku heard you say that…"

"Say what?" asked the innocent voice of Goku in the background.

"Um… Nothing Goku! Go into the kitchen! I think there are some cookies in the top right cabinet!"

"Oo! Cookies! Thanks Chi-Chi!" 

"Anywayz I don't like him anymore!" Chi-Chi hissed at Bulma.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"YES!" Chi-Chi snarled.

"Ok! Well if that's all you called about… I need to go!" Bulma said.

"Alright! Remember! Call me if anything interesting happens!" Chi-Chi said.

"Ok! Bye!" Bulma replied, hanging up the phone.

*          *          *

"Where should we start looking for evidence?" May asked, looking around the apartment they were currently residing in.

"I don't fucking know! Don't look at me! Hell, wasn't Linsy supposed to be the brains?" Victoria said, flipping through channels on T.V.

"I am! Tonight we'll each split up and go to different crime scenes!" Linsy said, shuffling through the newspaper.

"S-split up?" May stuttered, "I don't mean to sound afraid or anything but it's just that this murder case creeps me out!" 

"It's ok! We all can't be brave like 'Wonder Woman' over there!" Victoria mumbled, patting May on the back in a comforting way.

"It's settled then!" Linsy said, ignoring the other two, "May you go to Chinerickery's house! Victoria you go to Wadpaperspitballz's house, and I'll go check out that Bulma Briefs character!"

"What? How come you get the easy job?" Victoria protested.

"It's NOT easy! She's the ONLY suspect we have! I'm going to trail her for the night!" 

"Whatever!"

"All right! Let's go! It'll take us time to get to our designated places so c'mon!" Linsy said, heading out the door.

"Fine!" May and Victoria shouted, following her.

*          *          *

"Aw man! I really don't wanna be here!" Victoria shuddered as she entered a huge old looking mansion, "Looks like someone really did a number on this one!"

She headed down the hallway, following the police tape, to the living room. She shuddered as she saw the bloodstains and pieces of ripped skin on the floor.

Suddenly a noise brought her out of her investigation, her head shot up and she looked at the door.

"Who's there?" Victoria whispered. Another noise, this time closer. It sounded like footsteps coming towards the door way. She quickly got up and looked around, no one there.

Victoria turned around and screamed. There on the wall was a note written in what looked, unfortunately, like blood. The note said, 'You shouldn't have meddled in things that weren't your business. Now you DIE! ~Dragon"

BAM!

Victoria's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor, blood pouring out of her back. She was dead, the Dragon kept it's promise.

*          *          *

May looked walked around the house aimlessly for hours, she couldn't find the room. Suddenly she came across ripped police tape on the wall. She followed the trail and she came to a room, there was a huge bed covered with red, silky sheets and was accented with heart shaped pillows.

"I wonder what he used this room for? Oh my Kami! DUH! It's way too late, I need sleep!" May commented laughing at herself. She looked around the room.

'Nothing I would consider evidence…" May said, trailing off. An idea struck her, _what about the room Dimsun died in? _She decided to check it out.

"Let's see… I've been almost everywhere in this house and didn't find the room described… I wonder if it's…" May said, trailing off. She needed to get to work, not sit here and ponder. She got up and headed past all the rooms that she searched and into a very long hallway. There was a door open at the end of the hallway; May sprinted down there only to scream at what she saw. There on the wall was the body of… Victoria?

"Oh my Kami! Victoria!" May said, slowly backing out of the room. She turned around and raced out of the house.

*          *          *

"Hm… Good thing the Briefs were out tonight!" Linsy said, snooping around in Bulma's room. She was shuffling through Bulma's desk drawer when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and turned around.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a gruff voice asked.

"I am a detective! I am here to check for any evidence about the murder of Mr. Chris Chinerickery and Oliver Wadpaperspitballz! Now if you don't mind I'm going to get back to my job!" Linsy said, stiffly.

"I advise you to leave, you see Miss Briefs doesn't like people snoop through her things, without her permission!"

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do?"

"I am Miss Briefs fiancé!" Vegeta lied, he really didn't want to be suspect of murderer, the annoying humans would be hanging around him until he blast them into oblivion, so he didn't threaten to kill her, "And if you don't leave I'll tell Miss Briefs that you were here and she'll do something you'll regret!"

"Fine!" Linsy said, stiffly, "But she's still a suspect! And I didn't think she would stoop low enough to sleep with someone while she was engaged!"

"There are many things you don't know!" Vegeta mumbled as Linsy left the room. 

"Well that was stupid!" she grumbled as she got outside, unaware of the watchful eyes from a bush. 

Suddenly she felt a great pain in her back, she reached around and pulled out a knife. It punctured her heart. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Two down, one to got!" whispered a voice into the darkness; the owner of the voice picked up the body and dragged it away. Not one drop of blood was left behind.

*          *          *

"What should I do? What should I do?" chanted May as she paced around the apartment, she couldn't believe Victoria was dead.

"CALL THE POLICE!" she decided, picking up the receiver and giving details to one of the officers. After that was through she turned on the T.V.

"I need to relax! It was probably fake or something! Yea fake! I'll just turn on one of my favorite romance movies and in the middle of it Victoria will barge in the room and tell me to 'turn that crap off!' Yes! That's what she'll do!" May said, trying to calm down.

*          *          *

"Thanks mom, dad!" Bulma said, kissing her parents, "I needed a night out! It really makes me feel better about Yamucha!"

"Alright dear! As long as you feel better! You'll get over him soon!" Mrs. Briefs said, patting her on the back.

"Have a good sleep, Bulma!" Dr. Briefs said, following his wife up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Yea…" Bulma mumbled, heading to her own room. She flicked on the light. There on the bed was Vegeta, sleeping.

"Oh my!" Bulma said, walking over to him, "Wonder why he's in here?" She slightly shook him. He bolted up.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked around realizing where he was and blushed, a little bit.

"Don't worry! It's all right!" Bulma said, heading into her adjoining bathroom to wash up and ready herself for bed. Vegeta stared after her.

'I can't believe I fell asleep!' he thought, 'I need to train! Stupid woman, distracting me one way or another!'

Important: I am TRYING, hence the trying part, to create an update list on Yahoo! If you would like to be part of the list please e-mail me and I'll invite you! Thanks

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I killed the detectives… or agents… I just couldn't say 'no' to those who e-mailed me! Sorry! It's all for the better anyways! Makes the story have more of a plot! LOL! If you really don't like Victoria and Linsy dying then please! Flame me! Once again I apologize! 


	5. Las Chapter

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry guys but I have a question about the story! Ahem… Am I really starting to bore you with like the last chapter… do you skim through it? I want you to answer it honestly in your Reviews!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!

Important:** _Check it out_! ** MY new site! I re-did it and I think it looks a helluva lot better! I want each and every one of you to at least sign my guest book! LOL! Only joking but please check it out! I want it to be a sensation! Remember… check it out……………………… Oh I guess you want the link, huh? Well it's: http://vegetablez.tripod.com/

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z 

Thanks: Thank you to DT for presenting me with Linsy

              Thank you to SC for presenting me with Victoria

              Thank you to May for presenting me with May

**Unknown Mystery**

**By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel**

May quietly looked for the cell containing, "THE DRAGON." Looking in she saw a scared blue-haired woman with bruises all over her face, arms, and legs.

'This is the dragon?' May asked herself, squinting to get a better look. Bulma looked up and saw May.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked, her voice quivering. May simply glared at her and walked away. Two buff guards came to her cell and unlocked the door. Roughly they took her from the cell and led her to the same questioning room, in which she was earlier.

They followed the same procedure as before and bound her arms to the chair. The woman that had glared at Bulma entered the room. A cold sweat was pouring down Bulma's face as she realized, that this was yet again, another questioning session… and that it might get as violent as before.

"Tell me," said May in a voice that was dangerously low, "Where's the body of Linsy." May observed Bulma with quiet sympathy as Bulma's eyes held a look of pure confusion. May would not, however, let her sympathy show, she needed answers.

"Who?" Bulma asked, her voice meek.

"You know exactly who I am talking about!" May snarled, her eyes gleaming with an angry ferocity Bulma had never seen.

"No, I'm sure I do not," Bulma replied, a sense of cool confidence residing in her tone.

"Don't play dumb with me, whore! You are the one who killed my partners! I know it was you!" May screamed, her eyes bugging from her head, a gleam of insanity in her eyes.

"I did no-!" Bulma started but May held up her hand and spoke, her voice low and husky.

"Then Ms. Briefs, we'll have to use one of your very own inventions against you… I will find out where you hid my partner's body!" May said, leaving the room.

Two guards were at her side at once, carrying her to her cell.

"Where are you-?" Bulma thought, her voice echoing in her mind.

~* **2 hours later** *~

The metallic sound of her cell door clanking brought Bulma out of her unconscious state. In a whirl of color she was picked up and brought to a room with a blinding white light.

"Hello, Ms. Briefs…" sneered a doctor's voice, who rolled his 'r's.' 

"Put her into the chair!" the doctor ordered the two guards at Bulma's side. They nodded and Bulma was thrown unceremoniously into a hard chair. Her arms and legs strapped, to prevent escape.

A machine that Bulma revealed as her very own, "Truth teller." The "Truth teller," is designed to maneuvering into the deepest crevices of a person's mind revealing the truth to whoever was in the room.

"Stay still, this might hurt if you don't! As you are aware, this machine uses… lasers." The doctor explained, lazily strutting over to Bulma. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Let's see what this wondrous machine will tell us, shall we?" he scoffed.

"No!" Bulma spit in his face, appalled by her action the doctor pulled away and wiped the saliva off on his sleeve.

"Feisty, eh?" the doctor said, raising a penciled in brow, Bulma growled. 

"Well let's get to work," he continued, clapping his hands together. His assistant brought him the machine, and helped the doctor heft it onto his shoulder.

"On my command… ready… set… GO!" the laser started towards Bulma's eyes, but suddenly stopped. The whole machine powered down.

"What?" the doctor was utterly confused.

"The only thing that would cause that, would be if… she was wearing something metal." The assistant said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, check her, then!" the doctor shouted, slowly lowering the machine onto a nearby table.

~* **Hours later** *~

"I think I found something!" cried the assistant.

"Well… let me see!" the doctor demanded, holding out a hand covered in a latex glove. The assistant shakily handed him a small piece of metal. Examining it closely the doctor concluded it was a computer chip.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"In her neck, right below her hair line, it was embedded in her skin," the assistant explained.

"I'll take this to the science lab… meanwhile put her in the recovery room." the doctor ordered. 

~* **…** *~

Bulma opened her groggily eyes and looked around. She was no longer in a damp cell, nor was she in the blinding white 'medical room.'

Her settings included a comfortable bed, with crisp white linen. The walls were of a peach color and an antique chair was in the corner.

A door to her right opened and to her surprise the doctor's assistant came into the room. He blushed furiously as he realized she was awake and her gaze was piercing into his.

"Ms. Briefs… how are you feeling?" he stuttered, his voice trembling.

"I am fine… why am I… here?" Bulma asked, holding her head as she felt the first sign of a migraine coming upon her.

"It's the recovery room, we found-." He started but backed out into the hallway as the doctor bellowed his name down the hall. Utterly confused Bulma decided it was best that she went back to sleep, since they probably were watching her, undetected anyway.

~* **Science Lab** *~

"Doctor, we have concluded that this in fact is a computer chip. One used to control a person's actions," stated a scientist pointing to the chip, which was sealed in a plastic bag.

"Who do you conclude would be the creator and 'controller' of this chip?" asked the doctor, perplexed at this idea.

"There is only one man who would be able to pull this off, and who would have access to Ms. Brief," the scientist said, putting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful way.

"Who?" the doctor asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Why, it would be the _good_ doctor." Stated the scientist.

"Call the police chief!" the doctor shouted at his assistant.

~* **Capsule Corp.** *~

The shrill shriek of the doorbell brought Dr. Briefs out of his lab. He opened the door, there stood several police officers.

"What can I do for you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Briefs, you are under the arrest for the murder of…" the police officer listed the names of the victims and continued, "and the use of your technology in the wrong way, or using your daughters mind and body to conduct these crimes."

"What?!" Dr. Briefs shouted as the officer grabbed his wrists and put handcuffs on them…

~* **Epilogue** *~

After days of questioning Dr. Briefs finally admitted to controlling his daughter's actions and committing the murders. His motivation: to be the most powerful company in the world of technology.

Briefs was put through the truth machine and they located the body of Linsy, which Bulma had placed deep in the forest near C.C. grounds.

Linsy and Victoria were given proper burials and May went on to become the best selling author of the book titled, "The Dragon."  Guess what that was about?

Bulma was released given sincerest apologies and later was found to be pregnant… 

Vegeta, let's just say… he was ecstatic about the whole ordeal, but soon left for space to continue his training due to the inability of the Gravity Room, since Dr. Briefs was in jail and Bulma was put on bed rest.

Months later Bulma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, whom she named, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs." 

To her surprise, as she woke up from giving birth, Vegeta was sitting on the bed next to her, humming a soft melody to her… I mean… THEIR son…

End 

Author's Note: That's it folks! I hope you enjoyed and this story kept you guessing, I know that's the effect it had on me ^^

Please Review… that'd make me VERY happy!

Also, if you visit my site and sign my guestbook… that'd make me even happier!!!

http://vegetablez.tripod.com


End file.
